Check Yes Juliet
by Muzik.Freek
Summary: They've only recently met, but she's come to discover her feelings for him have grown to be more than 'friend'ly. Will she work up the nerve to ask him out, or miss out on a chance at happiness? A Death To Juliet one shot.


_Check yes Juliet,  
are you with me?_

My sides hurt from laughing so much and all the guys were laughing at me as well. And because I'm such a klutz, my ass hurt as much as my sides.

You see, me and my friends had decided to go roller blading to pass the time o one of the many days they ad on break from touring. They're in a smal, unsigned band called **Death To Juliet**, and not very people know about them yet. Yes, it is a coincidence that my name is Juliet. The name name came from the classic play by Shakespeare, _Romeo and Juliet_. So no, it has nothing to do with me. At least I hope not...

Anyway, as we were skating, I turned around, skaing backwards before I ran into what felt like a wall. The wall was actually a girl, roughly our age, who's name was Liz as we soon found out. She joined our little posse, making it two girls and four guys, and we became fast friends.

At the moment, we were sitting in a booth eating pizza, and my ass was still sore. That could be from the countless other times I've fallen though. As I took a bite of pizza, I felt strikesomething/strike someone, poke me in the side, causing me to giggle and nearly choke on my pizza. Seeing as how I as the one against the wall on our side of the booth and Liz was on the other end, there was only one person it could be. _Preston._

_I won't go,  
until you come outside._

I'd know Brad and Maverick the longest. And even though Ben was the newest member of the band, I'd known him for quite some time too. But Preston, him I'd known the shortest. He had this calm, mysterious air about him that I found very intriguing. Call me crazy, but he seemed almost shy. Which would make it rather odd for him to be in a band with a bunch of loud, rambunctious people, right? Apparently not.

On numerous occasions, Maverick wouuld pull me off to the side to tell me tell Preston how I felt. But I couldn't, for several reasons. I was pretty self-concious about some things, my feelings being one of them. For me, letting people know I really felt was like running around naked. The other big one was the fear of rejection. Sure, it happens to everyone,but it seems that that's all I ever get. I'm 20, and I've only ever had one boyfriend. It lasted two months before he broke up with me.

That's why I can't tell Preston how I feel. It's not something Maverick would understand though; he's always got girls, and even guys, drooling over him. He always has, and its something we're all accustomed to. But from what I've come to realize, all bands are like that. If it's not the singer, than I'll be damned if it isn't one of the guitarists. Bassists and drummers? Hardly any attention is given to them, let alone one of their merchies.

_Here's the countdown,  
3,2,1, now fall in my arms now._

Today though, I was determined to do it...somehow. I didn't exactly have a plan yet, but I knew I was going to tell him today. He grinned from beside me and went to poke me again, but I deflected his hand. Watching him warily, I continued eating my pizza, the gears in my head spinning as I tried to think of a plan.

I sighed and pushed my plate away, laying my head on his shoulder. He wouldn't think anything of it since I did it with all the guys, hopefully. From across the table, Maverick gently kicked me and raised an eyebrow. Pulling my phone out of my pocket, I sent him a quick text making sure Prestion wasn't reading it.

**Not right now. I'm going to tell him today though. Not exactly sure how, but I'm going to, I swear.**

He grinned and gave me a nod to show he'd gotten the text. Now, to get back to planning. I ran through my mind all the scenarios and possible outcomes. The best one so far was the most blunt one I could thnk of. Just flat out tell him how I feel and pray to god he feels the same.

_Forever we will be,  
you and me._

That definitely went better than I could have ever imagined. It's been a month since I told him that night, and I still get butterflies aroud nim. I don't know why I always think about the day/night that happened before I go to sleep, even as I'm laying in his arms like I am right now, I just do. Maybe it's just because I'm hoping to god this Romeo and Juliet story doesn't end as horribly as the original.


End file.
